Unexpected Dares
by Animal-lover167
Summary: What happens when Ron & Draco both fall for Hermiones Charm? and Draco gets dared to live at her house for 6 months,What will happen?will Draco Fall for her and what will Ron do to get Hermiones attention?PG-13 Just to be safe for later chapters
1. Hogwarts Renuion Prolouge

**PROLOUGE:**

It was two years after Hermione had graduated from hogwarts.  
She now was waiting for her 20th so she could become and auror

She sat in the kitchen enjoying the gentle breeze blowing through the open window.  
She closed he eyes and nodded off to sleep, she awoke suddenly with the clatter of a crash landing from a brown owl.  
'That looks like a Hogwarts owl'She thought while untieing the letter from the owls leg.  
She watched it set off into the distance Smiling to herself she open the letter it read:

Dear Miss Granger

We are pleased to imform you that you have been invited to your year levels Hogwarts reunion on the 22nd of august,At Hogwart:School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry Hope to see you there

Yours Sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Yay!,its tonight" She Shouted With Excitement"Short notice though" She said to noone

She entered the Great Hall not knowing what was installed for her later that night.  
She walked over to her friends,Harry,Ron and Ginny.  
They chatted until a group of Slytherins:Blaise,Draco and two other Boys And Girls came over.

"We all were wondering if the so called 'Brave' Gryffindors would like a 'Friendly' game with some of us Slytherins" Blaise Asked With a smirk on his face "Sure" Harry Replied with a smile on his face "Oi,Seamus,Dean,Lavender,Parvati, Wanna a game of 'I dare you' With the Slytherins?" He Asked them "Sure,Why not" They answered him

The Game Went Well Until Hermione got dared by Blaise "Truth,Dare,Double Dare,Kiss a Friend or Torture?" Blaise Asked "Can i make it Dare and Torture?Together?Just to show that i'm not a wimp."She grinned

"And Your Not?" Draco Replied "Well if you want dare and torture together then i dare you to have Draco stay at your house for 6 months"He Smirked

Ron Scowled at him _'maybe they know my feelings for Hermione'_ He thought _'Nah,i mean how would they?'_

"WAT!!!,NO BLAISE!!!,GIVE HER ANOTHER DARE!"Draco Shouted At Blaise "If You two don't go along with the dare then we will tell the Daily Prophet to put rumors of you two in it,and to make it pronto"Said one of the Slytherin Girls while giggling

"FINE! WE'LL DO THE DARE!!!" They both Shouted and stomped out of the Great Hall


	2. Moving In

I Do Not Own The Harry Potter Chracters,But I Do Own The Plot.  
A/N:This is my first story i've put on FanFic,I hope you all like my new chapter,thanks for all the people that are reviewing 

CHAPTER 2 Moving In:

Hermione ran outside tears swelling up in her eyes.  
"How could this happen to me?!?!" She screamed

She felt a cold hand on her shoulder which made her shiver.  
She looked to see who it was.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT MALFOY!!" She Shouted in his face

"Well i thought that if you don't want to go back to the reunion ,we could go to my place and get my stuff" He Smirked They caught the carraige that took them to the train station,once they were there they apparated to Malfoy Manor

As soon as they got there Hermione shivered at the shadowed House "Is anybody still living here?" Hermione Asked "No,Only me,its quite lonely without my mother,but i'm glad Lucius is gone" He Grinned

"What happened to your mother did she..." She got cut off

"Die?" Draco Finished her sentence for her "Yeah,she did" His grin faded,into a

He got all the stuff he needed for his long,6 months and they apparated to Hermiones house "Well,This is a nice place,alot warmer then Malfoy Manor" Draco Said

"Well,thanks,it doesn't take much to keep it like this as i'm the only one living here,i'll show you your 'temporary' room for the next 6 months" She Walked up the stairs and Draco Followed

Hermione explained what was through each door while they where walking down the hallway

"And that door" She pointed at "is off limits" She said

"Why?"Draco Asked innocently

"Because its my room and if i see you in there i'll lock you in your room for the rest of the months!!!" She snapped

"Don't be so fistey!" Draco Said looking offended

They got to the spare room "And this is your room,night"She said,She was about to walk off but a hand grabbed her wrist "What do you want now?" She said in a annoyed tone

"I just want to get one thing straight" He Said in a cold voice which made her shiver "I have changed so you can call me Draco and i was wondering if we could be civil for once?" He asked

"Sure,Whatever,i agree" She yawned

"10:00!!Time goes fast when you have to make arrangements,Night" She Walked off to her room with Draco Staring at her with a smirk on his face

She got into bed and thought to herself "Why me?somebody tell me,Why me?" She said to herself while drifting off to sleep

'Its gonna be a long day for me tomorrow' Draco Said and fell nodded of to sleep straight away  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on at Ron's and Harry's Flat  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'The ferret!!'Ron thought ' He has to go and live with Hermione for 6 months!,if he does anything to her i'm gonna get him!'

"Ron!,Ron are you ok?"Harry asked

"Wha-What yeah i'm ok why?"Ron Answered with a curious voice

"I was talking to you and your face was just...Blank" Harry Whispered

"O,Sorry" Ron Said "I think i'm gonna go to bed" He got up and walked to the stairs

"Ron,If theres anything bothering you,you can trust me to keep it a secret ok mate" Harry Said With A curious look on his face

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:I hope you liked it,please review,and tell me if i should make any adjustments,thanks to all who have reviewed so far


	3. Trying To 'Be' Civil

A/N:Thanks To HpChick for your review on my second chapter,i acctually thought it wasn't that well done,lol,i'll try to get all my grammer right this time

Disclaimer:I do not own the Harry Potter Characters but i do own the plot.

Chapter 3 Triying To 'Be' Civil

Hermione turned on her side to see what time it was "6:30!" She muttered to herself She tryed to get back to sleep,But couldn't,She went over the events that happened the night before and remembered the dare.

She got up and wrapped her dressing gown around her,She saw that Dracos Rooms door was open and the shower was running "Shi..." She Shouted but got cut off

"Now,Now Hermione i thought we were going to be civil,and not say nasty things about each other" Draco Smirked while walking out of the bathroom "What the hell i didn't say that!!i meant not like saying nasty things to each others faces" She snapped and walked back to her room and slammed the door in his face.  
"Fiesty!" He Muttered to himself and stalked back into his room

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm gonna get that ferret face" Ron Muttered to himself "Yeah i'm going to get Hermione to fall for me first" Ron Said with a mumble "What was that Ron?" Harry Mumbled "ahh,nothng you would want to know and i'm sure of that" Ron Got up and walked up to his room to think of a plan to get Hermione

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had a shower then made her way down to the kitchen A Black owl came and landed its self right in front of Hermione and stuck its leg out.  
She untied the letter and the owl set off again The letter read

Dear Hermione

Hope you are doing well with Malfoy in your house if he does anything to you like is a real ass to you then just lock him in his room for the rest of the months please reply i just want to know how your going,Rons been acting weird,But i'll find out whats wrong,No worries

Love Harry

Hermione just smiled to her self,'Thats what i thought,lock him in his room' She giggled to herself "What are you giggling about?" Draco Asked Hermione whipped around to see Draco Smiling at her 'What The?He's Actually Smiling' Hermione thought to herself "Oh,Nothing just the letter Harry sent to me" She Laughed at the look on Dracos Face

"Can I read it?" Draco Said "Nah" And that Hermione Got up and went to her room to study "Fine!!!I was just trying to be nice!" Draco Growled loudly at her

After Hermione had gone upstairs Draco went to the kitchen table and lay his head in his arm 'Why do i always have to be an asshole?' Draco thought 


	4. Authors Notes

Notes From The Author:

Hi,well i haven't been writing much because my keyboard stuffed up and my computer started going slow so i'm waiting till i get a new keyboard and jetstream on my computer,  
umm yea i have started college as well so i have lots of homework well bye for now keep looking for updates on story,  
sorry for the wait cya Animallover167 


End file.
